blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Platinum the Trinity
} |id= |headerlink1= |body=''This is article about Platinum the Trinity - playable character in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. For the character alive during the Dark War, please see Trinity Glasfille.'' }} Platinum the Trinity first appears in the story-mode of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. She is a girl who has three souls, including the spirit of one of the Six Heroes. She was announced as a DLC character for Continuum Shift on September 9th and was fully revealed at the Tokyo Game Show 2010 at September 19th. Her DLC release date was May, 10th 2011 for Xbox 360 and May, 12th 2011 for the PlayStation 3. Information |200px]] A young girl with three souls named Luna, Sena, and Trinity. Luna is a rude young girl; Sena is a polite young boy; and Trinity is the spirit of one of the Six Heroes. Trinity's personality is locked within her Nox Nyctores, and she is only able to come to the surface for brief periods of time. This Nox Nyctores' full name is Arma Reboare Muchourin, a bell which has the power to incarnate matter. Platinum normally prefers to avoid violence and lives in the ruins of Ibukido, but came to Kagutsuchi by request of Jubei in order to awaken Bang's Nox Nyctores. Platinum is seen watching over Ragna, who is with Jubei all the time. Luna is very fond of Jubei, but, harbors a deep hate towards Ragna, most likely due to his connection with Jubei. She also appeared before Bang Shishigami, telling him about the Nox Nyctores that he possesses. During the Dark War, Trinity was known as the Platinum Alchemist. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Othello * Likes: Mr. Jubei * Dislikes: Snakes, that guy who always hangs around Mr. Jubei Appearance Platinum is directly taken from the Magical Girl (mahō shōjo) archetype. She appears as a very young girl in a sleeveless white shirt with buttons and blue lining. The outfit is completed by a blue skirt. She wears a pair of white gloves with large cuffs and a pair of similar colored shoes with heart-shaped toeguards. Her hair is an orange-blond, length-wise, reaching her ankles and tied up in two long ponytails. Her eyes are green with distinct brighter heart-shaped pupils. While wearing her cloak, her eyes are overshadowed, showing only her mouth, and she carries her weapon covered with belts and a black bag. Her cloak covers her whole body, and is a cream color. In Continuum Shift's story, she appears in her cloaked form, but even then rarely appears. She even appears to have a 'cowbell' around her neck in both her normal outfit and cloak. Powers and Abilities Having one of the Six Heroes assisting her, Platinum possesses exceptional skill and power on magical attacks. Her Jeckyll and Hyde personality is somehow derived from the three souls she has due to her Nox Nyctores. She also uses her staff as a Melee weapon when attacking close range enemies. Platinum's Drive, Magical Symphony focuses on incarnating things and changing the appearance of her staff using her Nox Nyctores. Musical Themes BlazBlue: Continuum Shift * Active Angel - Platinum's Theme Gallery File:Platinum_the_trinity_crest.png|Platinum the Trinity's Crest File:ToraPlatScan.jpg|Image Scan of Torakaka (Upper Right) and Platinum (Bottom Left). File:Platinum1.jpg|Platinum eating with Ragna. Trinity.png|Trinity in her original form as one of the Six Heroes File:TrinityReal.jpg|Trinity as seen in BlazBlue: Phase 0. Trivia *Platinum has four Guilty Gear counterparts, two in manner of appearance and two in manner of attacks. One is May, as both are young, small girls who can wield huge weapons. Second would be Dizzy, as both are young girls (though Dizzy's body matured VERY quickly) who have split personalities. Platinum having Luna, Sena, and the spirit of Trinity inside of her, and Dizzy having her two wings, Necro and Undine. Third is Faust, as which it's attacks sometimes breaks the 4th wall and fourth is Valentine, in manner of outfits. *Some players actually thought that her name is "Platina" at first because of the kana of her name (プラチナ, Purachina). *Her design shares many similarities with the magical girl archetype seen in anime. *Platinum's original form looks similiar to Phillia Felice from Tales of Destiny. *Platinum is the only DLC whose abilities were not shown in a story mode in Continuum Shift mostly due to her spirit being sealed inside her Nox Nytores. *Trinity is the only playable member of the Six Heroes that is able to sprint instead of using a "Hop-Dash". *Platinum's Astral Heat resembles the attack Starlight Breaker used by Nanoha Takamachi in "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha". In addition she is the only DLC whose Astral Heat does not involve the Moon in any way. *Platinum's alternate color palettes and special moves share some certain references to other magical girls in some anime series. **Some of the girls referenced in Platinum's special moves include: ***Persia from Persia, the Magic Fairy ***Sally from Sally the Witch ***Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon from Sailor Moon ***Creamy Mami from Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel ***Minky Momo from Magical Princess Minky Momo ***Sasami Kawai/Pretty Sammy from Magical Girl Pretty Sammy ***My Melody from Onegai My Melody ***Maron Kusakabe/Kaito Jeanne from Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne ***Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black and Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White from Futari Wa Pretty Cure **Some of the girls referenced in Platinum's alternate color palettes include: ***Rena Ryugu from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni ***Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream from Yes! PreCure 5 ***Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom, Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine and Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine from HeartCatch PreCure! ***Hatsune Miku from the Vocaloid synthesizers ***Mato Kuroi from Black Rock Shooter ***Nanoha Takamachi from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ***Neptune from Hyperdimension Neptunia ***Rachel Alucard is even copied. *Platinum's birthday is apperently "Japan Day", a holiday celebrated in New York. December 13 is "Acadian Rememberance Day". Wikipedia lists both holidays, however, as "Christan Feast Day". *Just like a traditional magical girl, Platinum yells out the name of her special moves. *Judging by one of Hazama's quotes when fighting Trinity its clear that he (as Terumi) had a direct but undefined role in the events that lead up to her being trapped in a body with two other souls. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Six Heroes Category:DLC Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters